


Days Off

by frackin_sweet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frackin_sweet/pseuds/frackin_sweet
Summary: Kinky shit that Kakashi and Tenzo get up to on their days off.That's it.





	Days Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Let Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811644) by [stillnotovermylordsixth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth). 



**Part 1: Action**

 

“Why’m I doing this again?” Tenzo hikes up on his knees to fiddle with the GoPro strapped to his head.

Several very good reasons occur to him as he looks down at Kakashi splayed open on the sheets beneath him, palms open next to his head like he has _given up_ and yeah, Kakashi has given up a _lot_ at this point in their endeavor. Noise. Rhythmic muscular contraction. Sweat. Cum. 

“You’re doing it because I wanna watch myself get fucked by you. I wanna see what you see.” Kakashi grins, goofy and loose. “And because you love me.”

“Yeah?” Tenzo gives the strap on his head another tug for better positioning. “I must, because this thing is tight and making me lose wood.”

“Nothing makes you lose wood.”

Tenzo has an answer for that, he _does_ , except that Kakashi chooses that moment to squish a palmful of lube noisily around his dick - like, the audio on that is going to be _amazing_ \- and, good point, he will not be losing wood. He barely remembers to start recording again before offering his left hand to catch some of the spare lube and smear it around the soft, swollen bloom of Kakashi’s asshole.

Two fingers slide right in, so easy, and Kakashi forgets what he’s doing yet again and drags his lube-hand through his hair, making a lip-bitey face up at Tenzo. “Come on, I don’t need the gentle treatment right now.”

“Maybe I want to give it to you, though.” Tenzo pistons his fingers in and out. It feels cinematically creative to alternate between palm-up and palm down. On a palm-up thrust Kakashi hisses and braces his leg against Tenzo’s thigh, which is a perfect opportunity for Tenzo to do something he loves. He catches Kakashi’s leg, cradling the back of his knee, fingers careful against the scarification there. 

He leans in to kiss the terminus of flesh where Kakashi’s leg ends, mouth open and wet against skin that he knows is sometimes more numb and sometimes more tender, and always the source of ambivalent feelings. Not to him, though. He loves it. He sucks blood closer to the surface of the marred skin and then soothes the suck-sore patch with his tongue.

And with his other hand he lines up his aching dick to plunge deep inside Kakashi, not too fast or too hard but a complete, ass-flexing thrust until he’s fully seated, balls-deep and just letting Kakashi get used to being full of cock again.

Kakashi squirms, trying to get the movement he needs. Tenzo’s brain fuzzily registers that what they’re filming is going to be some _serious_ stroke material. He’s usually pretty focused on sensation alone at this point in the process, starting to thrust in a shallow ellipse, but having the camera on makes him more aware of the sights before him. The way his own forearm flexes, holding Kakashi’s leg up for him. The involuntary contraction of his abs when he feels Kakashi bear down on a deeper thrust. The rim of Kakashi’s hole and the way it clings to his dick as he pulls back, _fuck_.

“Lose wood my _ass_ , I’m gonna make you come in less than a minute, baby,” Kakashi mocks him, voice raspy and low from giving pretty aggressive, showy head earlier. He reaches down to fondle Tenzo’s balls as they bump up against him. “Don’t forget to pull out this time.”

Tenzo sees his own sweat drip across Kakashi’s chest, droplets sliding across red marks from teeth and fingernails. He tries to make it last but that shit is hopeless, and it’s going to be all he can do to not dry orgasm and foil Kakashi’s cumshot _pièce de résistance_. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna -”

“ _Yeah_ you are, come _on_ -”

With herculean effort, Tenzo grasps himself and pulls out in time to shoot his load into Kakashi’s belly button. It actually _hurts_ , he has done this way too many times today, but who fucking cares because the real climax of this little film is Kakashi jerking himself off to ejaculate on his own _chin_. Because he’s a showoff.

Tenzo has enough presence of mind to gently release Kakashi’s leg before dropping down on top of him. There’s so much bodily fluid between them that it gives a satisfying squelch before Kakashi reaches up to turn the GoPro off and pull Tenzo in for a sated, lazy kiss.

“I deserve a cinematography Oscar,” Tenzo says against Kakashi’s mouth. “Just wait until you watch that thing.”

Later, watching the footage, Kakashi sits in his desk chair with his comforter wrapped around his waist. Jaw slack, hands paused on the keyboard.

Tenzo leans over him, and his eyes widen at the loving closeups of him basically giving oral sex to Kakashi’s leg.

“Pretty sure there’s not an Oscar category for amputee fetish porn,” Kakashi comments. “But I’ve got an award for you.”

Then he clicks “Save File”, dramatically rips the comforter off, and tackles Tenzo onto the bed.

 

**XOXOXOX**

 

**Part 2: Gasp**

Not a day goes by that Kakashi isn’t incredibly thankful for Tenzo. Like he’d post a bunch of photos of the two of them together and tag them _#blessed_ if he was that kind of guy. 

(And if they were the kind of photos that wouldn’t get a social media account suspended within seconds).

But he’s not that kind of guy, and hoo buddy, not only would most of his photos get an account suspended but he’d probably get Tenzo fired, and himself on the news. Not a good idea, by any means.

Kakashi is _full_ of bad ideas. Great ones. _Terrible_ ones.

He’s lying on the couch with his head in Tenzo’s lap, because rarely do they get a day off together. And Tenzo gives a hell of a scalp massage.

“What if we tried this?” Kakashi holds up his dirty graphic novel while Tenzo scrolls through Netflix.

“Last time you did a long headstand you ended up with crippling neck pain for two weeks. So, that’s a no.”

“Pfff, it was a couple of days.” It really was over a week, but Tenzo mother-hens even harder if you let him win an argument. Kakashi turns the page, and before he can even open his mouth, Tenzo replies. “No.”

“You know, you could see out of that eye the very next day.”

“No means no, Kakashi.”

“You are the _worst_.”

“That’s not what you’re usually saying.” Tenzo smiles down at him.

Oh, Kakashi is going to wipe that smug look right off Tenzo’s face. Hopefully with his dick. Then he remembers something from the last time they wrestled. It hadn’t started out as sexual wrestling, but it damn sure ended up that way, and Kakashi remembers how. He flips a few more pages, grabs the TV remote, turns it off, and holds up the book.

 _Silence_. Well, no, he hears the intake of breath, and a casual hand against Tenzo’s wrist reveals a leap in pulse rate. Kakashi mentally high-fives himself. _Score_.

“So….maybe you could, like...choke me out a little, while we fuck?”

Tenzo remains silent, but his fingers stop moving in Kakashi’s hair. He knows that Tenzo is leery of the rougher stuff. Even when they wrestle or play-fight, Tenzo sets parameters, and usually loses because Kakashi is willing to be ruthless and ignore those parameters while Tenzo holds back.

A few seconds pass, seconds during which Kakashi can’t think of anything smart to say to defuse the tension, so he kind of shrugs and starts turning pages again. He’s planted the seed, at least.

And then Tenzo’s face comes into his line of vision, upside down over him. “Choke you out a little.”

"Yeah. During sex." Kakashi’s heart is beating faster now too. "You know, it's not like I want you to crush my larynx or anything. Just a little bit of -"

"Interruption of the blood flow to your brain.” 

“Yeah. That.” Kakashi thumbs back to the page where this activity is illustrated. “Just with your hands. You’d be in full control of it.” He takes hold of one of those hands, kisses it. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

“There are lots of ways this could hurt you,” Tenzo counters. He thoughtfully runs a thumb over Kakashi’s lower lip, pulling back at an attempted nip. “Like, we could...try it? But maybe not during sex.”

“What’s the fun in that? That’s like….” Kakashi pulls a face. “Actual choking. Which doesn’t appeal.”

“I mean as a test run,” Tenzo says. “I...I’d need to know how much pressure to use. How much force is safe and comfortable.” 

“Maybe I don’t wanna be comfortable.”

Tenzo gently runs a finger, the one that’s wet from Kakashi’s mouth, along Kakashi’s collarbone. “The neck and throat are fragile. The trachea alone has - “

“Probably four-hundred and twenty-nine bones in it, right, blah blah, I know.” Kakashi rolls his eyes. “See, this is why I trust you with this stuff. You have actual medical knowledge. Expertise, even.”

“Uh huh.” Tenzo’s finger keeps moving, up Kakashi’s neck this time. “Not because you like to push boundaries.”

“Me? Surely you jest.”

Then Tenzo is looking down at him again. Careful. Evaluating. "How hard?"

"What?" 

"How hard would you want me to - hypothetically speaking -" 

Kakashi takes Tenzo’s hand and relocates it so that Tenzo’s long, strong fingers span his throat, high and tight underneath his jaw. Kakashi keeps his hand on top, and presses down.

Tenzo raises one eyebrow, and then squeezes tentatively. Kakashi’s immediate reaction is to swallow. Tenzo’s fingers tense, but he doesn't pull away, and Kakashi presses Tenzo’s hand a little harder, until he starts to feel it - pressure in his head, not enough to hurt, but enough to make his blood pulse harder, enough to fuzz the edges of things a little.

"Like that," Kakashi says, and his voice sounds tight and strange to him. He holds Tenzo’s hand in place and watches his face, watches his thoughtful look, the way he licks his lips-

And then Kakashi’s phone vibrates on the coffee table. Tenzo pulls his hand back like Kakashi’s neck has burned him and grabs the phone. “It’s the restaurant.”

Well, so much for that moment, because they were totally having one. Kakashi takes the phone. “Itachi...what do you need?”

Itachi needs help, as it happens, because the walk-in cooler has failed and $10,000 worth of fresh seafood is now under imminent threat of spoilage. Kakashi makes it to the restaurant in record time, and if anyone notices a slight red mark on his neck, they’re all too preoccupied to mention it.

They end up having to throw out any product intended for raw usage, but a backup generator saves the rest of it, and insurance covers the loss. Kakashi works alongside the rest of his staff to make up for the raw items temporarily missing from the menu. Naruto invents some brilliant new offerings, and Sasuke argues with him nonstop, then comes up with ways to improve each new thing Naruto creates. 

Kakashi eventually gives them both an extra day off, half-hoping they’ll go bang out their sexual tension until they can manage to be in the kitchen together without yelling at each other loud enough for the patrons to hear.

Tenzo calls while Kakashi is on his way home. “I ordered pizza. You must be exhausted, we can - “

“I’m not exhausted.” His voice drops into a lower register. “And I don’t want any fucking pizza.” He hangs up and throws the phone on the floor - he is not even taking that thing in the house, this time.

As soon as the front door shuts behind him, Tenzo’s there, hauling him upstairs even though that’s really hard to do when Kakashi’s practically climbing him. They kind of tip over at the top and make out there for awhile, with Tenzo’s hand behind Kakashi’s head so it's not on the hard floor.

Really, the floor is too hard. They make it to the bed but Kakashi's not all about the prep today, and he's trying to give every possible signal that he's good to go, and he's not fragile, and Tenzo's not going to hurt him, and finally he gets it how he wants it, on his back, with Tenzo fucking him in full, vigorous strokes.

"Harder harder harder come _on_ -" it's close, Kakashi's getting fucking railed but it's just a notch shy of hard enough and full enough. 

"Hang on -" Tenzo pants above him - Kakashi likes making him work for it - and he puts a hand on Kakashi's chest to hold him in place.

Kakashi's whole body shudders. _Good_ , that's good, _yeah_. He's been bracing himself with both hands overhead so he doesn’t knock into the headboard, but now he brings one down and grabs Tenzo's forearm. Moves his hand, up, up...

Tenzo's long fingers come to rest a lot harder against Kakashi's throat this time - the blood immediately starts pounding in Kakashi's head. Tenzo locks eyes with Kakashi and keeps thrusting. Each time Tenzo’s dick bottoms out, his grip on Kakashi's throat tightens a little.

“Like this?” Tenzo almost whispers. Then he _leans in_ , his nose right against Kakashi’s as Kakashi realizes it’s _actually hard to breathe_. Tenzo licks Kakashi’s lips as Kakashi’s mouth opens wider, struggling to get air past the catch and rasp of his constricted throat.

Kakashi nods as well as he can, he mouths yes, yes and keeps gulping for the air he can’t get enough of. Everything's more intense, catching in a feedback loop while Kakashi's brain burns oxygen. Tenzo thrusts harder and faster, punishing his insides, fucking _gutting_ him...and now he's so close, if he could just suck in one deep breath, he'd come _so hard_ but he can't get a mouthful of air with Tenzo looking down at him, _smiling_ , with one hand hard around his throat and one around Kakashi’s other wrist, keeping him helpless...

The edges of Kakashi's vision are crumbling inward, and his fingers scrabble helplessly on Tenzo's hand, because now he really needs to breathe, _ooohhh, fuuuck_ , more than he needs this rib-wrenching orgasm that arches his back and drives Tenzo’s cock deeper. Kakashi’s semen splatters hot between them.

The pressure leaving his neck is like surfacing after an hour underwater. Kakashi gasps hoarsely as Tenzo's hand leaves his throat to land next to his head. From what seems like a few miles away Kakashi feels Tenzo swell and shoot his load, feels the wet pulse in his ass and the way cum makes Tenzo's thrusts slick.

Kakashi is still heaving ragged breaths as Tenzo rolls to the side. The feeling of Tenzo sliding out of him is pretty remote. "Oh, shit. Shit." Tenzo has Kakashi's jaw carefully in hand. "Look at me, Kakashi."

Kakashi looks. Oxygen is so awesome. Like bubbles. He can feel himself smiling. "I knew you'd like it," he rasps, and it surprises him how much effort it takes to talk.

Tenzo has this stricken look on his face, but Kakashi takes the hand that's on his face and nuzzles into it. "Looks like I found your scary sadistic side." He feels _so great_ right now. “Gotta do that more often.”

Tenzo snorts a little, his hands now incredibly gentle as he examines what is turning into a deep bruise around Kakashi’s neck. “I’m thinking there’s only room for one sadist in this relationship, and that’s you.”

“It’s _totally_ me.”

Tenzo keeps asking him if he's okay, and he keeps saying yes, in a raspy voice. Tenzo cleans them up and gets Kakashi water and kind tucks Kakashi against himself so he can watch him with this really odd expression on his face.

"You know I love you, right?" is the last thing Kakashi hears before he falls asleep. Kakashi just nods as he drifts off. Because of course he knows.

_...the end._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. THAT escalated quickly. I wrote PWP fanfic of an existing fanfic. As one does. It would have been nice to add this to KakaYamaWeek2019, but they didn't have a prompt for amputation kink. Or erotic asphyxiation. Glaring oversights, of course :D 
> 
> These are my scenarios, but they exist within the universe of the modern AU "Don't Let Me Down" by stillnotovermylordsixth - if you haven't read that, a couple of details herein (Kakashi has a prosthetic leg! And owns a restaurant! Tenzo is a physical therapist with a secret temper and A Past!) won't make much sense. But if you're just here for the sexy stuff (nobody blames you for that!), you may just sort of handwave those details anyhow. :)
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY, if you're here and haven't yet read it, get ya ass over there and do so! It's fantastic and desperately hot and sometimes sad and harrowing and LOOOONG and still ongoing!


End file.
